An Icy Breeze
by Miko Jaganshi
Summary: Team Masho is coming up to the semifinals, but the teammates are having some problems. Especially Jin and Touya. Yaoi warning!


Miko Jaganshi: Hey everyone! I wrote this because I was bored with all the stereotypical cannon yaoi matchings. So I paired Touya and Jin together. This is chapter one but I'm not sure how long it will be. If you don't like yaoi or the pairing of these two together, please don't read this. And don't send me mad reviews. All it accomplishes is making me sad. As you know, I don't own any of the characters present in this fic. They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, the genius behind Yu Yu Hakusho. Enjoy! ^^  
  
An Icy Breeze  
  
"N-I-C-E." Jin lay on his back in the crisp, dew lined grass. He exhaled noisily as the wind ruffled his hair and clothes. "Never felt such a wisp o' spring so jolly...." he trailed off while the pleasant warmth of the sun heated his skin. "Ahhhhh..." He had been lying there for over an hour and in the back of his mind he felt a nagging reminder that the rest of Team Masho would be looking for him. Especially a certain someone. Someone who he thought cared for him more than anyone ever had. It made him feel loved and wanted. Of course, he wasn't quite sure exactly how this person really felt towards him, but he had the rest of the Ankoku Bujutsukai to find out. And that was why he was waiting here for that special person. Jin wanted to know the truth.  
A shadow cast over him and Jin cracked open his left eye out of curiosity. What he saw brought a smile to his lips. There above him stood his cold teammate Touya. With his hands casually placed on hips and the frown he was wearing, Touya appeared concerned. They both stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity until Jin sat up and gestured, welcoming Touya down to the grass beside him. Obediently, he sat, never taking his eyes off of Jin. Now, with his elbows on his knees and his hands in front of his mouth, he tilted his head and spoke.  
"For what did you ask me here Jin?" Jin put his hands behind his head in a relaxed stretch.  
"Well, wouldn't you like to know? Ha. I'll tell ya then." his smile faltered when he saw that Touya did not find his joke to be funny. "Look," he glanced at his feet, his smile dissipated. "I...I wanted to know  
  
the truth. How ya...really feel...'bout me..." He scanned Touya's face for a hint. He found nothing.  
He cleared his throat. "I..well...this is...the truth?"  
"The truth." the orange haired demon confirmed.  
Touya swallowed and gazed at his friend who in turn did the same. "Jin...I...honestly I don't know how I feel...but I do know..." he pointed to the empty space between their nearly touching bodies. "There is something here..between us..I'm sure of it. I just.."he tilted his head up to peer at the afternoon sun. "Don't know what it is yet.."  
Jin cautiously moved on. "We could find out what it is...ya know. You and I..." timidly, his hand shaking, he reached out and captured Touya's hand, roughly as if unsure. Touya's eyes shot down immediately when he sensed a strange pressure on them. When he saw what was causing the feeling, he gasped inwardly and gaped at Jin.  
"Jin I....don't need nor want this." a small childish blush came across Touya's face as he lied to his friend and shook his hand free of the other boy's. His eyes escaped to look at the grass. But Jin thought it was the truth.  
"Ah. I see now. So this is the truth. 'M sorry if I made ya uncomfortable. Won't happen again.." Jin stood solemnly and proceeded to hover across the wide, vacant field away from the stadium. Touya was so preoccupied with sorting out his feelings, he didn't give him a second thought.  
  
As Jin fled from the heartbreak, the only thing that raced through his mind was how foolish he had acted. Of course Touya isn't interested in other men. Actually, he pondered, normally neither was he, which was probably why Touya was so afraid and reluctant. Never mind, his conscience told him. The fact was, he had made a selfish move on a man who obviously wasn't interested in a relationship with anyone, especially him.  
As Jin slowed to a stop, miles away from where Touya and him were before, a single tear slid down his face. Startled, he swept it off his cheek before it could land. "I won't cry." he muttered. "I won't. I'm better than that."  
Suddenly, a new presence made itself known to Jin. And then, the creature spoke. "We all know you are Jin, but the question is, what are you crying about?" The Masho team leader placed a supportive hand on Jin's left shoulder and he choked.  
"M not tearin'! I just got a bugger in me eye's all..." he whined as he rubbed his eyes to the point of irritation to destroy the evidence he had cried.  
"Look Jin....we're all stressed. But we need to focus. We are nearing the semi finals and we need to concentrate if we want to make it there." he paused to sigh. "I know you've got other things to worry about but it can wait until we've secured our spot in the semis. We must have no distractions. Understand?" he eyebrows arched. The corners of Risho's mouth tugged down into a frown.  
Jin heaved a little sigh as well and his shoulders loosened their tense and fell. "Yeah, I guess." After that, the orange haired youkai flopped down in the warm gone cool grass and pondered his feelings. Risho asked Jin a question, but it never passed his ears so after a few minutes of waiting, the team leader understood and quietly strode away. 


End file.
